splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Let Go transcript
Flashback It is pitch black. Melissa is asleep in her bed in her bedroom. Suddenly, a floorboard creaks from across the corridor. Her deep brown eyes open wide. She is frozen with fear. After a while of waiting, she hears the floorboards creak again. She sits up in her bed. MELISSA: quietly Hello? The floorboards suddenly creak very loudly and she hears footsteps patter across her landing (as if the person is running to hide). She gasps with horror and shock. MELISSA: Who’s there? There is no reply. She then bravely gets out of her bed (she is about three months pregnant) and walks to her bedroom door. She slowly opens it, and looks down her corridor, but there is no one there. She anxiously walks out of her room and starts to examine. She looks in other rooms, like her bathroom, but there is no one there. She then comes to the top of her staircase and she looks down it. Seeing no one is there, she shakes her head, thinking it must’ve been her imagination, until, suddenly, out of nowhere, the footsteps return, they’re running heavily. Melissa turns to the sound and sees a man dressed in black, charging towards her. She screams with fear and steps back, but slips down the top step. She then continues to fall and fall down the stairs, smacking her stomach several times on the way. She then reaches the bottom, unconscious, and cold. End of flashback It is early morning. Melissa is stood outside of her tent, thinking quietly to herself. But the silence is broken as she hears someone crying. Melissa looks around and sees the noise is coming from Samantha’s tent. She walks over and in to the tent. MELISSA: Hey, you okay. SAMANTHA: and wiping away her tears Yeah, I’m just fine. MELISSA: and smiling No you’re not. She sits down next to Samantha and puts her arm around her shoulder. Samantha drops her head into Melissa’s shoulder. MELISSA: What’s wrong, honey. SAMANTHA: her eyes, crying slightly What’s not wrong?! Josh, Abbie and all of them have been missing for like a week now. Hassan went to go and find them on his own yesterday, so he’s probably dead like the rest of them. And my dad... my dad’s basically dying too. Oh yeah, and did I forget to say that we’re stranded and a damn island!? MELISSA: warmly Aww, honey, Josh, Hassan and the rest are just fine. I know they are. And your dad... he’s just got a little bug, he’ll be back to shape in no time. SAMANTHA: A bug? He’s been like this for days, he even did it in the airport while we were queuing. sadly I think something’s really wrong with him, and there’s nothing I can do. MELISSA: Samantha, you listen to me. Your dad is going to be fine! Everyone is going to be fine, and before you know it, we’re gonna be rescued. SAMANTHA: crying You think so? MELISSA: I know so. Flashback Shot of Melissa in a fertility clinic, talking to a doctor in an office. She is on one side of the desk, and the doctor is on the other. As they’re talking, Melissa drops down her head and starts crying, like she has gotten some bad news. Her baby has died from the fall. Shot of Melissa at home later that day, in her kitchen. She is sat at her dining table, with her chin on her hand, and she is sat, depressed. Days later, shot of Melissa doing the same, looking terrible, exhausted and still depressed. About a week after the news, Melissa, again, is sat at her table, even more tired and depressed. End of flashback Shot of Josh and Abbie in their cage still. They’re weak and tired. Abbie wakes up and sees Vanessa and her one remaining armed guard taking William, Olivia, Anya, James and Alex into the little building that she hid in during the attack. She then sees Josh sleeping, so she wakes him up. ABBIE: Hey, Josh. Josh sits up, tired. JOSH: What? What’s going on? ABBIE: to them Look. JOSH: confused W...Where is she taking them. ABBIE: I don’t know. JOSH: Vanessa Hey! Hey! Where are you taking my friends!? Vanessa ignores Josh, and then once they’re all in the room, she follows and shuts the door behind her. JOSH: Hey! Abbie sighs. ABBIE: What’re we gonna do, Josh? When are you gonna do your plan?! Josh pauses. JOSH: They next time that guard stands in front of our cage, he’s dead. And then... then we’re gonna kill that son of a bitch who kidnapped us. Flashback It’s mid-day about 2 weeks after Melissa’s accident. She is in her living room, doing aerobics and exercises. Whilst stretching, she straightens her legs and then bends down and then she looks through her legs. When she does, she looks at her window and notices, a Mexican looking man with long black hair and scars on his face. She screams and then drops to the floor, thinking he is perverted and watching her. The man doesn’t look shocked and then he walks to the front door, and waits there. Melissa cautiously walks to her front door and opens it. MELISSA: What the hell are you doing?! MAN: Are you Mrs. Lee? MELISSA: anxious Yeah... MAN: Hi, I’m Carlos, your husband, Simon, sent me here. MELISSA: What? What for? CARLOS: calmly To protect you. MELISSA: a laugh I don’t need protecting, I’m fine. confused Wait, my husband’s in jail, how did you talk to him...? CARLOS: I was released... two days ago. MELISSA: worried You were in prison? Carlos nods MELISSA: Well, I’m in the middle of my exercises, so I don’t need you to protect me. CARLOS: nodding That’s cool, but I am staying. at her porch, which has a chair on it I’ll just stay here. He then walks over to the chair, sits down on it, pulls out an apple and a knife and starts peeling and eating it. Melissa looks at him with caution and then she closes the front door, and continues with her exercises. End of flashback In her tent, Melissa is sat crying. Samantha walks in, and then she sits down next to her. Melissa wipes away her tears. MELISSA: I’m sorry. I’m a mess. SAMANTHA: comfortingly It’s okay. But, you remember what you told me earlier, everything is gonna be fine, and everyone will be fine. Melissa nods. MELISSA: sad I know. Samantha then hugs and comforts her. Flashback About a week after Carlos came to protect Melissa, he is still on the porch. He picks up his pocket knife and starts to peel and eat another apple. He hears a rattle and looks up, he sees Melissa walking up to her front door from her car, looking through her purse for her house keys. He puts down his knife and watches Melissa like a hawk as she walks. As Melissa gets to her front door, she looks over to Carlos and sighs, annoyed. CARLOS: Afternoon. New hairdo? MELISSA: annoyed So what if it is? CARLOS: Looks nice, that’s all. Melissa drops her hand angrily at Carlos and she glares at him. MELISSA: grumpily You know, I also got a facial and later on I’m gonna get a pedicure and an eyebrow wax. So there?! CARLOS: his shoulders That’s fine with me. MELISSA: No, it’s not, because I know what you’re thinking. CARLOS: calm Yeah? MELISSA: You know what? I’m tired of you judging me, what is it gonna take to get rid of you, hmm? starts to look through her purse and she pulls out her cheque book What’s your last name? CARLOS: and confused Ramos. MELISSA: she is writing his cheque Ramos. Here is $1000, I won’t tell Simon you didn’t stick around. It’ll be our little secret. Carlos puts his stuff down and stands up, shocked. He takes the cheque. CARLOS: I just got out of prison. I’m not exactly set up with a bank account. Can we go to your bank and cash this? MELISSA: And then you’ll leave? CARLOS: Hey, it’s a grand. In Carlos’s old and dirty car, Melissa is sat in the passenger seat as Carlos is getting into the driving seat. CARLOS: Buckle up. They both put on their seat belts. As Melissa is putting her belt on, she notices the window handle is missing. MELISSA: I don’t have a window thingy. CARLOS: Nope. Melissa looks at it oddly, and then she looks at the door handle, and notices that the door handle is missing too. MELISSA: I don’t have a door handle, either. Carlos smiles, he then turns to his door and presses the lock, locking them both in the car. Melissa looks at it with worry. CARLOS: Nope. She turns to Carlos and stares at him, horrified. CARLOS: evilly But I do have a confession to make. He starts the car’s engine. CARLOS: Simon didn’t really send me to protect you. He then puts his foot on the peddle and speeds away down the street. End of flashback Josh and Abbie are both sat in their cage. The guard is stood in front of the cage, facing away from it. The two look around for Vanessa, but they don’t see her. Abbie turns to Josh and nods. Josh stands up quietly, pulls out his knife from his pocket and then sneakily goes to the guard and slits his throat. He falls silently to the floor, dropping keys and his gun. Abbie hurries to the body and grabs the keys through the cage, and then open it. Once out, Josh picks up the gun and then they run to the room where the rest are being held hostage. ABBIE: How do we open it!? Josh starts to kick the door, but it won’t open. So, he shoots the lock and then kicks it. It flies open, and everyone comes out, confused. WILLIAM: What the hell’s going on!? Suddenly, from her tent, Vanessa emerges, confused by the gunshot. She sees Josh with the gun, so she aims at him, but he aims at her too. VANESSA: What do you think you’re doing!? If you leave, you will die! Now, drop the gun before I make you drop it. Abbie starts to shuffle to the side slightly. JOSH: No. VANESSA: Drop the gun. JOSH: No! VANESSA: Drop the bloody gun, I will shoot you if I have t... She is suddenly interrupted when a rock smashes into a face, knocking her unconscious. Everyone looks over and sees that Abbie did it. JOSH: We have to go, now! Everyone then starts to run away. Flashback A little while later, Carlos and Melissa arrive at a large, isolated field of green grass, there is nobody else there. He parks his car on the side of the field and then he leans over Melissa to look out of her window at the field. Melissa looked out at the field, highly anxious and worried. CARLOS: Go figure, no one else in the park. We got it all to ourselves. Perfect. He smiles and then get gets out of the car, as he steps out, Melissa starts to pant and breath heavily. He walks around to Melissa’s door and opens it for her so she can get out. When the door is open, Melissa looks quietly and terrified at Carlos. She then nervously steps out. CARLOS: to the field Why don’t you go find us a good spot? I gotta get something out of the trunk. He then turns to the trunk of his car and opens it, Melissa becomes more and more worried. She stands by and watches him open the trunk and look through it. He lifts up a shovel and moves it out of the way and looks at a tool box, but, as his head is down, Melissa sees her chance. She flicks off her high heels and sprints across the field, desperate to get away from Carlos. She looks back to see if he saw her, but he didn’t. She then continues to run until, suddenly, he yells. CARLOS: Hey, where the hell are you going?! Melissa looks back slightly and sees Carlos, she then stops and turns to him puzzled. She sees Carlos stood at his car, holding a bright red balloon on a string. MELISSA: and flapping her arms, confused You’re not gonna kill me?! Carlos looks at her with confusion. CARLOS: I hadn’t planned on it. He then starts to walk towards her with the balloon. CARLOS: Besides, If I was gonna kill you I wouldn’t use a balloon. It would take too long. MELISSA: snappy What am I supposed to think? You lie about protecting me and then you lock me in that heap without a door handle so I can’t get out. CARLOS: Simon sent me to help you with your grief. MELISSA: amused You’re kidding, right? CARLOS: No... Look, I know a little something about loss. It can take you to some real dark places. Especially if you don’t face it head on. Like 16 years in a 6 by 10 prison cell. Dark. He then hands her the balloon, she takes it reluctantly. MELISSA: What’s this for? CARLOS: The balloon represents the spirit of a life lost. By letting it go, you’re acknowledging the pain you feel. And releasing it at the same time. MELISSA: a laugh Okay, that’s ridiculous. Besides, I don’t feel what you think I’m feeling. CARLOS: Then it should be real easy. MELISSA: sulky Fine, if I do this will you go? CARLOS: Yeah. Melissa slams the balloon about sulkily as she turns to face away from Carlos. MELISSA: Okay, should I say something? CARLOS: If you want to. MELISSA: Not really, no. CARLOS: calm It’s cool. She then holds the balloon in front of her and she sighs. But, as she stares at it, she starts to become slightly emotional. She stares at the balloon for a while, without letting it go. Carlos looks at her, puzzled. CARLOS: Any time? Melissa continues to look at it sadly. She hesitates to let it go or speak. MELISSA: sadly This is stupid. sadly I didn’t even want this baby. CARLOS: calm Yeah. MELISSA: in her tears And I would’ve been a terrible mother. CARLOS: If you say so. Melissa then holds the balloon tightly in her hands. MELISSA: If it was a boy I was gonna name it Charlie. pauses And a girl, Amy. CARLOS: smiling Those are both nice names. Melissa smiles sadly and then turns to Carlos and smiles at him. MELISSA: crying Thank you. She then, sadly, releases the balloon and then she watches it rise high into the bright blue sky. End of flashback It’s morning. Hassan is walking through the jungle, determined and strong. He stops for a while and he examines the floor as he sees broken twigs and marks on the floor. He looks at it and realises that there had been people lying on the floor. Suddenly, he hears a twig snap behind him. He turns and sees an angry Vanessa, with a bruise on her eye, stood, aiming handgun at him. HASSAN: Who are you? VANESSA: evilly Shut up, and move. She then starts to walk back to her camp with Hassan at gun point. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1